It Sucks
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Kyla and Kalli are doing perfect, but when Dean and Sam enter back into their lives their world is turned upside down...yet again


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, this story is mine, however I do not own it, Kyla is writing it_

**A/N: **Okay, so Kyla is writing this story as a birthday present for me. And I know it's going to be awesome so I thought I'd post it on here so everyone could read its awesomeness -laughs- It's pretty hostile the first few chapters, but very entertaining.

**Characters:**

**Kalli**  
21  
Journalist/Hunter  
**STORY**: In High School, Kalli was in love with Sam Winchester but he was never around when she needed him, so she dumped him, and moved in with her stepsisters, Kyla and Aidan.

**Kyla**  
22  
Author/Housewife  
**STORY**: In High School Kyla was in love with Dean Winchester but he was never around either, and incredibly fickle, so she dumped him. Sadly, he left her with child, but he never knew, so she moved in with her sister and her stepsister, and had her son.

**Sam**  
22  
Hunter  
**STORY**: Sam was in love, but never around because he had to hunt, he lost the woman he loved, and she hates him. Now he's back, and not sure how to win her back.

**Dean**  
26  
Hunter  
**STORY**: Dean thought he might be in love, but he was always on the road and liked it that way. Now that he's back though, he's realizing he's a father, and he actually wants to be one.

**Trevor**  
5  
Kindergarten Student  
**STORY**: Trevor has grown up with his mother and his aunts, and he likes it that way. He was never really curious about his father, because his mother was his best friend and his grandparents always showed up. Now that his father is around though, he's not opposed to knowing him.

**Aidan**  
21  
Physical Therapist  
**STORY**: Aidan found out her sister was pregnant before anyone else, and then decided to move in with her sister and her stepsister. What no one else knows, is what Aidan knows about everything.

**Isaac**  
47  
Doctor  
**STORY**: Isaac married Grace when Aidan and Kalli were 3, and Kyla was the 4. The three children grew up like they were all blood related, and Isaac loved them all like his children, so he was there as a grandfather when Trevor needed him.

**Grace**  
44  
Lawyer  
**STORY**: Grace was thankful when she found Isaac. As a widow, she was able to get close to Isaac since his wife had died and left him too. She loved all three of her children, and when Kyla got pregnant, she was right there for her eldest--no one was a fan of Dean though.

* * *

**Beginnings, Beginnings**

High School was rough for Kalli and Kyla. Kalli's father married Kyla's mother, and the girls formed a very tight kinship, even with Aidan, Kyla's little sister. They went to school, tried to juggle their social lives and school, and then the complications came.

Sam and Dean Winchester entered their lives. Everything was perfect--until Kyla got pregnant and the constant absence of the boys started to take a toll. Kyla and Kalli called it quits and then they bought an apartment with Aidan and the three took care of each other--and Trevor, Dean's son he had no idea about. This story though? It starts when the boys came back.

"Mommy!" Trevor called.

Kyla sighed and pulled her hair back. "Yeah, honey?"

"These eggs taste funny." Trevor replied.

Kalli laughed. "Yeah they do. What did you make them with?"

"The milk is prolly going bad." Aidan said, sneaking a bite from Trevor and then spitting out the mouthful in the sink. "Yeah. I'll pick some up on the way home from work."

"Anyone else feel like today is a weird day? Or at least going to be a weird day?" Kalli asked them all as Kyla took Trevor's plate away and gave him a pop tart.

Aidan shrugged. "No weirder than any other day. I'm off--be back around dinnertime."

Everyone told Aidan "goodbye" and then went back to eating breakfast. Kyla and Trevor talked a little, Kyla smiling at her son fondly, and then Kalli started thinking. She was really good at knowing when something was going to happen. It was why she'd become a hunter--at least part-time. She never really went out of her way to do a hunt, unless it was obvious that absolutely no one else was doing what needed to be done.

"You're thinking, Aunt Kalli." Trevor said, finishing off his pop tart.

Kalli smiled at him. "It's nothing, Trev. You excited for school today?"

"Not really. It's show and tell today." Trevor explained.

Kalli smiled. "I was sure you'd get a mouth like your mother's."

"He'd get it washed out with soap if he had a mouth like mine." Kyla replied, running her fingers through his hair.

Kalli laughed. "You're right...he would."

Trevor rolled his eyes, a mannerism he'd picked up from his mother, and then he went to grab his bag while Kyla grabbed her coat to take him to school. The door bell rang though, and Kalli looked up as Kyla opened the door.

"Oh my God." Kyla said.

Dean and Sam stood there completely stunned. Kalli got up and saw their faces and then Kyla shut the door as Sam began to speak. Kyla turned to Kalli and they exchanged faces. Why now? Wasn't leaving all the time in High School enough? Couldn't they have just stayed away?

"What are they doing here?" Kalli asked slowly.

The doorbell rang again, and Trevor appeared, his coat on and his backpack on his back.

"Isn't someone going to get that?" Trevor asked.

Kyla sighed and opened the door. "What do you want?"

Dean smirked. "Still feisty."

"But no longer interested." Kyla replied with a curt smile. "You're kind of in my way, I'm on my way out."

"Mommy, I gotta get to school." Trevor said.

Kyla looked at him and smiled. "I know, honey. Go get in the car."

Kalli watched as Kyla unlocked the car with the remote on her keys, and then motioned for the boys to go inside. She went past them and got Trevor into his car seat, then backed out of the driveway and Kalli got up and closed the front door as the boys stopped watching Kyla's car go down the street.

"Okay, cut to the chase and then you can leave." Kalli told them, crossing her arms over her chest.

--:--:--

"What was that?" Dean asked, pointing towards where Kyla's car was.

"Does that have anything to do with what you came here about?" Kalli asked and Dean shook his head. "Then it doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

Sam took a deep breath. "We were just around."

"We're here because we were in the neighborhood and I wanted to see Kyla." Dean cut in. "Stop beating around the bush, Sam."

Kalli laughed. "Wow...you can totally get out now."

"How old was he?" Dean asked.

"What does it matter?" Kalli asked him with a large sigh.

Sam looked at Kalli hard. "Because the kid looks exactly like Dean."

Kalli rolled her eyes. "Out. I didn't want you in anyways."

"Look, Bobby said that you might know what's going on around here." Sam said, and Kalli stopped pushing the two towards the door.

"What?" Kalli asked softly. "How do you know Bobby Singer?"

Dean shrugged. "We're hunters too."

"We've been hunting since we were little." Sam explained. "That's why we were always gone. You started 3 years ago when Ray died--you figured out what killed him and took care of it, and you've been doing this ever since."

Kalli stopped touching them. "Wow...hunters? It makes sense I guess...what hunt are you on now?"

"2 cities over there have been unexplained murders for the last couple days. We were over there and came to a dead end, and Bobby said you might know." Dean said.

Kalli nodded slowly. "I'd have to look at your research."

Sam nodded and he and Dean laid out their information, and after a little bit, Kyla came in the door and stopped in her tracks.

"Um...what are they still doing here?" Kyla asked.

Kalli looked up from the papers and sighed. "They needed my help."

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "With what? A hard hitting news story?"

Kalli smiled a little because everyone thought she was a journalist. She was, but most of the freelance she did was hunting, and then fast thinking so she could get an article done.

"So...you're a mother." Dean said, standing up and trying to change the subject.

"And you're a douschebag. Now that the obvious statements are out of the way, I'm going to go and write in my study. Let me know when they're gone, okay Kalli-kins?" Kyla asked her.

Kalli nodded. "I will--promise."

Kyla nodded and went towards the study, Dean taking a deep breath and deciding to follow her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kalli warned him.

Dean looked at her. "Why not?"

"She throws things...or have you forgotten?" Kalli asked him.

--:--:--

5 YEARS & 7 MONTHS AGO:

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Ky. What?" Kalli asked._

_"I'm pregnant." Kyla replied. "I'm 18...and I'm pregnant."_

_Kalli looked completely surprised. "Wow...um...it's Dean's right?"_

_Kyla gave her a look and Kalli smiled a little._

_"Of course it's Dean's! I'm not a slut! At least not a big one." Kyla said, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror._

_"You're sure it's positive?" Kalli asked._

_Kyla nodded. "Yes--2 pink lines."_

_Kalli nodded too. "We should go see a doctor then."_

_Kyla sighed. "Yeah...I guess we should."_

_Kyla picked up the phone to make a phone call, and then Kalli got the door when the doorbell sounded. Sam and Dean came in, and they looked pretty dismal._

_"Now isn't a good time, guys." Kalli told them._

_Kyla came down the stairs telling Kalli they could leave right then, and then saw the boys standing there._

_"Oh...what's up?" She asked them, sending a small smile Dean's way._

_"We're taking off." Sam told them._

_Kalli's heart sank--they did this all the time. Things would get good, and then suddenly someone would take off. Sam said it was going to be different. He said that he was going to graduate, go to college, and be in the same place no matter what. What a liar._

_"For how long this time?" Kyla asked angrily._

_"Well...we'll probably be gone for months this time." Dean said._

_Kyla nodded. "Awesome...stay gone this time. Don't come back!"_

_She grabbed a paperweight off of the mantle and threw it, hitting Dean in the shoulder._

_Kalli nodded at them. "Don't come back. You're not welcome anymore."_

_Kalli and Kyla headed out of the house and got in the car, all four of them looking at each other as Kalli backed the car out of the driveway, never expecting to see each other again._

PRESENT:

Sam and Kalli watched as Dean went towards Kyla's study, and then Kalli shook her head as Sam laughed a little.

"Think he'll come out bruised again--ego _and_ shoulder?" Sam asked with a slight smile.

Kalli looked at him. "Yeah...we're not at a joking stage yet."

Sam wiped the smile off of his face. "Right."

"You have a ghost, and you _know_ you have a ghost, so how about you tell me what you're actually doing here." Kalli told him, handing him the papers.

Sam sighed. "You were two cities over and we wanted to apologize--especially when Bobby told us about you being a hunter...we thought maybe you'd understand."

"Yes, I understand--but you can't expect me to forgive you for walking out." Kalli said.

Sam nodded. "Well...on the brighter side...Dean got to meet his son."

Kalli laughed a little. "How do you even know Trevor belongs to Dean? For all you know, Kyla had a husband, got pregnant, he died, and Trevor is all she has left of him."

Sam looked surprised. "Wow. Married young and widowed young?"

Kalli looked at him, surprised he'd bought that. She was about to open her mouth when Dean came in the room holding his shoulder.

"Why do you let her keep paperweights around?" Dean asked Kalli, who burst out laughing, Sam chuckling a little bit.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
